Grissom online, A GSR fan fiction
by chirachi
Summary: A sequel to: Cn Grssm Undrstnd MSN? Grissom and Sara talking to the others on MSN, including Ecklie, what will come forth? I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to CBS. Xxx Chirachi, A GSR and DL lover and writer.
1. Chapter 1

**GSR ****fan****fiction ****"Grissom****online****".**

**Summary: ****I ****was ****just ****reading ****a ****fan ****fiction ****about ****Sara ****teaching ****Grissom ****how ****to ****install ****and ****use ****MSN ****and ****I ****really ****liked ****the ****idea. ****The ****story ****was ****from ****VegasGoddess ****so ****I'm ****very ****grateful ****to ****her.**

**Disclaimer: ****God, ****how ****many ****times ****will ****they ****do ****this ****to ****me, ****make ****me ****type ****out, ****in ****public, ****that ****I ****do ****not ****own ****anyone. ****I ****wish ****they'd ****stop ****pushing ****me ****through this, ****it's ****painful. ****Hell, ****I ****don't ****even ****need ****them ****all, ****just ****Grissom ****would ****be ****fine!**

**My ****special ****thanks ****go ****out ****to****VegasGoddess ****for ****letting ****me ****use ****her ****idea for this sequel. ****Girl, ****this ****story ****is ****dedicated ****to ****you.**

**I ****hope ****everyone ****will ****like ****this ****story ****and ****Please R&R!**

**Xxx ****Chirachi, ****A ****GSR ****and D/L lover and writer.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'Hey, honey, I'm home!' I yelled to upstairs as I stepped into the doorway.

'Hey!' I got as a respond, and I smiled a little. I could have told Sara was upstairs.

It was two weeks now, after Sara taught me how to use MSN. Two weeks after I finally took the step which I should have taken years ago, and two weeks after I invited her to come live with me. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. And, I was really glad she'd accepted.

I sighed a little. If I hadn't been so stupid, we would have had much more time together. Thinking about the last two weeks, as always when I didn't have my problems about work on my mind, I climbed up the stairs to the living room.

'Hey.' I said, smiling when I saw Sara sitting behind her laptop. 'How many times did I tell you to use my computer?'

'Millions.' she said while kissing me. 'I'm still surprised how many times you were able to say that in two weeks.' she continued, giving me a slightly guilty feeling in the stomach. Apparently it was obvious on my face, since she smiled at me gently.

'It's okay,' she said, taking my hands in hers, 'don't worry about it. The most important thing is that we're together now, and we don't need to look at the past anymore.'

I gave her a grateful smile and kissed her. It was really good to have her around, everyday. I didn't think I could live without that.

'MSN again?' I asked, slightly caressing her hands, which were still in mine.

'Yep. I can't believe you don't have any users, only me!' Sara looked at me questioningly. I raised my shoulders and turned on my computer as well.

'I'll give you the others their MSN accounts, ok? I'm looking forward to the moment Greg will start talking to you!' she laughed, taking me with her. She wrote down a couple of nicknames and sent me to my computer.

'Put. Them. In. Your. Box!' she commanded. I laughed and started typing. Sara was talking to someone else, so after I was finished and found out no one was online, I turned off my computer again and looked at her conversation.

* * *

VEGASHONEY: bonjour, mon amie. Il fait très beau, non? (Hello, my friend. It's very nice there, isn't it?)

MALHEUREUSE: bonjour! Oui, il fait très beau. Et à Las Vegas? (Yes, it's very nice. And in Las Vegas?) 

VEGASHONEY: oui, bof, il fait du soleil, mais il ne fait pas très chaud. (Yes, well, it's sunny, but it's not very warm.)

MALHEUREUSE: ah, bof, mais… tu es parlée avec moi à MSN, ensuite: tu n'as pas besoin du soleil! (Ah, too bad, but... you are talking with me on MSN, so: you don't need sun!)

VEGASHONEY: oui, c'est vrai. Mais, pourquoi est-tu malheureuse? (Yes, that's true. But, why are you unhappy?)

MALHEUREUSE: je suis amoureuse… mais je ne sais pas… je ne PENSE pas qu'il sait que j'aime il. (I'm in love... but I don't know... I don't THINK that he knows I love him.)

VEGASHONEY: parle-tu avec il? (Do you talk with him?)

MALHEUREUSE: oui… (Yes...)

VEGASHONEY: et as-tu dit que tu aimes il? (And did you say that you love him?)

MALHEUREUSE: non… je n'ose pas! Je ne sait pas comment il vas répondre! (No... I wouldn't dare! I don't know how he will answer!)

VEGASHONEY: j'ai prendre ce risque… (I took the risk...)

MALHEUREUSE: quand? (When?)

VEGASHONEY: avec mon grand amour! (With my great love!)

* * *

At this point, I had to smile. I didn't know much French, at least not as much as Sara knew, but I knew what "mon grand amour!" meant. Sara heard my laugh, and she looked around with a smile on her face. 

'Didn't know you knew any French.' she teased.

'Not much. Enough.' I smiled back. 'Who is this, anyway?'

'A friend from high school, who just passes her exams on a university in Paris.' she answered. 'She was always good in the French classes, and she loved it.' she added quickly when she saw my confused look, and I nodded as I understood.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, I know, but all the chapters are short, that's why there are four. XD I hope you liked it, please review!**

**Xxx Chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hope you'll like this chapter! It's not long, but it has some "piss-Ecklie-off-without-getting-caught" lines in it.**

**Read first chapter for Disclaimer.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Beep! A little sound warned Sara someone else came online. She looked up, and smiled. 

HEUREUSE: Sara? Es-tu ici? (Sara, are you there?)

Sara quickly answered:

VEGASHONEY: oui, mais je suis obligée aller… (Yes, but I must go...)

HEUREUSE: ce n'est pas mal, je suis obligée aller aussi. Mais, merci beaucoup! Je pense que je sais exactement quoi je suis obligée faire. Merci! (It's not bad, I must go as well. But, thanks a lot! I think that I know exact what I must do. Thanks!)

VEGASHONEY: pas problème. Je suis heureuse que tu es heureuse. Au revoir, en bonne chance! (No problem. I'm happy that you're happy. See you later, and good luck!)

HEUREUSE: Merci, au revoir! (Thanks, see you later!)

And the French girl logged off. Sara looked up at me with a guilty face.

'I know this isn't very nice to you, but I really have to talk to this person, I'm so sorry…' she started, but I quickly told her to stop.

'I don't mind, as long as you talk to me as well if I turn up online, okay?' I winked, but she said: 'You have to see this, come on!' I went over to her and sat next to her, and Sara quickly started a conversation with the person who just came online.

* * *

DAYSHIFT: Hello. 

VEGASHONEY: Hello, Ecklie! How are you?

Next to her she could hear me gasping. She smiled. 'I told you, you had to see this!' she whispered, as if the man she is chatting with could hear her.

DAYSHIFT: Who are you, a stalker?

VEGASHONEY: Who would take the time to stalk you? O.O;

DAYSHIFT: You are annoying me.

VEGASHONEY: You always annoy me.

DAYSHIFT: Do I know you?

VEGASHONEY: Too bad, but yes, you do.

DAYSHIFT: Who are you?

VEGASHONEY: I'm not going to tell.

DAYSHIFT: I'm going to block you.

VEGASHONEY: As you wish.

DAYSHIFT: Damn it just tell me who you are!

VEGASHONEY: No. Fuck off!

DAYSHIFT: I'm going to kill you if you don't!

I growled. Sara turned to me, told me to stay calm, that he didn't know it was me, but I sure was mad at him.

VEGASHONEY: How can you kill me if you don't know who I am?

* * *

It remained quiet. Obviously Ecklie didn't know what to say and it felt good. Sara blocked him and we both laughed at him. 

'I sure like MSN!' I said, still grinning.

* * *

**It's me, I know, but I liked the Ecklie part very much! I hope you did too, and please tell me by reviewing!**

**Xxx Chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you'll like this story, there's gonna be a lot of laughing in it! I hope you'll laugh a lot too! ☺☻ Have fun reading, Please R&R!**

**Read first chapter for Disclaimer.**

**Xxx Chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

'Wow!' I said. 'Is that normal?'

'It means that four persons are coming online on the very same moment, and no, it's not normal, 'cause it doesn't happen a lot that four persons turn online at the same moment.' she grinned, and she turned to look who they are.

'Ah, I already expected that.' she muttered and started talking to them.

* * *

NICKYNICK: Hey, Sara! How are you?

WARRICK: Yeah, you ok?

CATHY: hey girl!

GREGGO: hello girl! Listen, everyone, I've got this weird new guy who wants to talk to me, but I've got no idea who he is!

CATHY: It could be a girl too, Greg. But, I've got the same. Is the name: ILSS?

* * *

Sara quickly turned around to him, just to see him smile.

'You changed your name?' she asked. I nodded smiling.

'I found out how you did it, so I disabled my other account and made a new one.'

'Where DOES ILSS stand for?' she asked me.

'I Love Sara Sidle.' I said, and my smile got bigger. She kissed me.

'That's sweet!' she said, her eyes glowing. Inside I was really glad I did that.

'Yeah, I thought that would be good, and it would be less recognizable for the others. I mean, they'd immediately recognize BUGLOVER.' I said matter-of-factly, but I was still smiling. 'I like this one better.' I added, and I saw her happiness. She came over to me and kissed me again, and on that moment I felt like flying. It was good to see her happy again. It was even better to see that I could still make her happy after everything stupid I had done.

'I like this one better, too.' she said, then: 'Go, log on, quickly!' I'll keep them busy, but you have to log on now!'

I quickly logged on my account, and joined the crew.

* * *

ILSS: Hello.

GREGGO: Who the hell are you, man?

VEGASHONEY: I wouldn't talk to him like that, Greg. XD

WARRICK: Do you know him? Or her? ;

VEGASHONEY: Yup.

CATHY: Come on, tell us!

VEGASHONEY: No. XD

ILSS: No one knows who I am, except VEGASHONEY, and I know everyone of you!

VEGASHONEY: Whahahahahaha!!! XDXDXDXD Stop it! I can't breathe!! Hahaha!

ILSS: Ok, sorry. XD

VEGASHONEY: You guys really are suspicious, are you?

WARRICK: Just give us a fucking name!

VEGASHONEY: Nooooooo!!! Never!! XD

CATHY: If you don't, we'll kill you! ;)

ILSS: If you do, I'll kill you all!

VEGASHONEY: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, please, stop, I can't take it, HAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

NICKYNCK: What the hell is so funny?

VEGASHONEY: You guys. You guys are all so terribly stupid! XDXDXD

GREGGO: Are we?

VEGASHONEY: Sorry, I'll be right back…. XDXD

* * *

I looked to see Sara almost choking from laughter. When she threatened to fall down with chair and all, I quickly got up and I caught her just in time.

'Are you ok?' I asked, my eyes full of worry. She tried to say something, but she had to laugh too hard. I took her with me and we sat down on the couch, where she finally calmed down a bit and leaned against me.

'God, you have no idea how funny this is.' she said, still grinning.

'If Greg talks to me one more time like that, he's fired,' I said, stupidly, as it caused Sara to get another laughter attack.

'Stop laughing, or you'll choke!' I said, and she tried to calm down. I took her in my arms and we sat there until she was completely calm.

'I'll go back, I should tell them who you are.' she finally said.

'No, don't, I know something better!' I said, my mind coming up with a plan. 'Listen…' And I whispered my plan in her ear, again like the team on MSN could hear.

'Good idea,' Sara started, but she called me back when I walked over to the computer.

'Maybe I have a better idea. Do you want the team to know about us or not?'

'Of course!' I said, shocked. But it was for nothing, as I finally understood the plan Sara explained to me.

'Okay, we'll do that.' I smiled, and we went back on MSN.

* * *

**What would their plan be? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you liked it, Please Review!**

**Xxx Chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next up: The expose to the team! Finally they're gonna find out who ILSS is! I hope you like it, it's the last chapter!**

**Read first chapter for Disclaimer.**

**Xxx ****Chirachi, ****A ****GSR ****and D/L lover and writer.**

* * *

VEGASHONEY: hey guys. 

NICKYNICK: Hey! Are you finally going to tell who that user is?

VEGASHONEY: All I say is that it's my boyfriend.

I had to laugh, causing Sara to grin as well.

GREGGO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CATHY: Really??!!! And how does he know us?

VEGASHONEY: Find out for yourself! XD

WARRICK: don't be mean Sara, just tell us who he is.

VEGASHONEY: I already told you a lot! I told you it's a he, and that he's my boyfriend! Isn't it enough? XD

GREGGO: NO!

ILSS: hello.

VEGASHONEY: hey sweetie.

ILSS: Hey! You okay?

VEGASHONEY: choking from laughter, but yeah, I'm fine. XD

ILSS: You watch out you don't choke, okay?

VEGASHONEY: sure!☺

GREGGO: hello! Do we even exist?

VEGASHONEY: NO! You guys were mean to my boyfriend…

ILSS: XD

CATHY: See, he doesn't mind!

VEGASHONEY: Do you really think he's laughing about that?

ILSS: We have other things to laugh about!

VEGASHONEY: Exactly! XD

WARRICK: Hey, Griss, could you stop doing that? The XD sign, I mean.☺And you too, Sara. ☺

CATHY: What?!

Sara and I looked over at each other.

'I figured it would be Warrick who'd find out first.' Sara smiled. We went back.

VEGASHONEY: Bingo!

ILSS: You won!

VEGASHONEY: finally! I'd figured it would be you though, Warrick. You are the one who stays calm and observes everything.

WARRICK: Thank you!☺Finally, mister Cold gave over to his feelings! I was already thinking how long it would take before he finally did it. Good job, Griss!

VEGASHONEY: No problem.☺How did you find out?

WARRICK: I know that the only guy you'd ever call "your boyfriend" HAD to be Grissom. Duh…

ILSS: kinda true, I guess.

VEGASHONEY: yup!

CATHY: Goddamn, how long has this been going on?? You know when Ecklie finds out, you guys are dead, huh?

NICKYNICK: Give 'em a break, Cath. Congrats, you two! Grissom, mind you: If you ever hurt her, there's no place in the world where you'd be safe.

WARRICK: And I'll be there to help him, so watch out!

VEGASHONEY: Thanks guys.☺

WARRICK: No problem.

ILSS: You know, Sara just told Ecklie to "fuck off" on msn.

VEGASHONEY: Yeah, I did! ☺It was fun! XD

CATHY: err……. Idiot!

VEGASHONEY: Don't worry Cath, he doesn't know it was me. He kept asking me: Who are you? Show yourself! And I got tired so I told him to fuck off and I blocked him.

GREGGO: I'm off. My heart is broken.

NICKYNICK: Ah, poor Greggo. Sara, you see what you did to him?

VEGASHONEY: Ah, don't worry Greg, there will be another nice girl waiting just for you.

GREGGO: You?

ILSS: HEY! Continue and wave your job goodbye, Greg!

VEGASHONEY: No. Someone better.

ILSS: Not possible.

GREGGO: Exactly. There's no one better than you.

VEGASHONEY: If you continue like that, you'll have a broken heart forever.

GREGGO: Au. Good point. Well, I gotta go, Sara, Griss, good luck together.

VEGASHONEY: Thanks, Greg. You too.

GREGGO: ☺☺☺ Goodbye Everyone!

NICKYNICK: C you later, Greg!

CATHY: Bye, see you tomorrow!

WARRICK: See you Greg, don't blow yourself up this time.

ILSS: I've got good news for you, Greg, so show up at work tomorrow. Bye!

GREGGO: Bye bye, don't worry Griss I'll be there. Bye!☺☺

Ping! Greg's account turned red, and disappeared from the online account list.

CATHY: I think I'll be going as well, I have to pick Lindsey up and I think we'll go shopping or something. See you guys tomorrow at work!

NICKY: Bye Cath, greetings to Lindsey!

VEGASHONEY: Yeah, mine too! Bye!

ILSS: And mine! ☺

WARRICK: Yeah, just greet her from the whole team. Including Grissom!☺

CATHY: I will. Thanks, guys, bye bye!

NICKY: I think we should all go. I gotta make some dinner, since I'm almost starving, and I think that counts for more of us!

WARRICK: Yeah, true! Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, and don't be too cuddly in the lab, you two!☺

ILSS: I won't be. ☺☺

VEGASHONEY: Whahaha! ☺☺☺I'll see you tomorrow!

* * *

And with that everyone logged off. Sara and I had to laugh. Suddenly, Sara tickled me and I almost fell on the floor, with chair and all. Choking from laughter she fled off the stairs, with me running after her, also laughing. I caught her on the couch, and we fell down, and laughed, and kissed. I was so happy I was able to do that and no longer having to hide it. 

'What will we eat?' Sara asked me. 'Out?'

'No.' I said, kissing her once more. 'I'll cook.' She nodded, and smiled at me.

'I was already feeling like staying home this time.' she grinned, and helped me cleaning the kitchen.

'You just sit down, and I'll surprise you.' I said. She smiled and nodded again. She walked over to the couch when I called out her name.

'Sara!' She turned around.

My smile was sincere. 'I'm glad you are here.'

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it good? I hope it was. I liked the ending. Just push that little button and tell me what YOU think!**

**Xxx Chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**


End file.
